


It's just a lie or a feeling just about to die

by sunflowersutra



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, MEU DEUS DO CEU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Já faziam semanas de ausências e pouco se ver de Danny quando Johnny viu as primeiras pétalas de lírios caídas próximo do baixo tão querido pelo companheiro de banda."Hanahaki disease AU | Starry Guitar | Spin Off da belíssima Colors, de @palestraboy.





	It's just a lie or a feeling just about to die

Aquele era o terceiro ensaio da Overdose em que a ausência do baixista era sentida pelos seus colegas de banda. Da primeira vez, Johnny havia afirmado que o outro devia estar na casa de algum carinha que ele conhecera no Caverna e provavelmente havia perdido a hora. Porém, com aquela repetição, ficava quase impossível ignorar a possibilidade de que realmente havia algo errado ali. Starr não era muito de soltar a mão do controle da banda, ainda que não fosse o _frontman_ , um ditador ou qualquer coisa que lhe desse aquele status de controlador. Por que diabos estava se ausentando tanto? Johnny pensou em investigar aquilo tal como fizera para descobrir o projeto paralelo de Rony Thunder mas a ideia de que Danny tinha outra banda era tão estúpida que logo fora descartada. Havia algo ali - e ele precisava descobrir o que era.

Aos poucos, Danny estava ficando cada vez menos na garagem onde viviam. Por vezes, já estavam quase adormecendo quando Johnny sentia a terceira presença no colchão onde dormiam mas, antes que pudesse acordar na manhã seguinte, ele já havia ido embora, ficando fora da garagem durante o dia inteiro, sem dar notícias.

Em um momento de desespero, o guitarrista de cabelos desgrenhados perguntou para Karyna, sua namorada, o que ela achava de tudo aquilo e, especialmente, se ela sabia de alguma coisa do baixista. A garota deu de ombros.  _“Danny pediu dinheiro outro dia pro Argentino emprestado, mas não disse para o que era”_ , proferiu a bartender, como se aquilo não fosse nada curioso. Tudo só ficava mais esquisito a cada nova informação — ele sabia muito bem que Danny iria preferir a morte do que pedir dinheiro emprestado para alguém, em especial, ao dono do bar - que, por sinal, eles já deviam a alma.

Já faziam semanas de ausências e pouco se ver de Danny quando Johnny viu as primeiras pétalas de lírios caídas próximo do baixo tão querido pelo companheiro de banda.

***

Rony não era um dos maiores gênios do planeta mas logo que viu Johnny pegar a pétala no chão, ele ligou uma coisa à outra. As ausências, o empréstimo com o Argentino… tudo aquilo fazia muito sentido.

É claro que já havia escutado sobre a doença. Quando seu irmão, Tony Thunder, partiu para o Caminho de Santiago, uma das teorias criadas pelo seu pai fora de que ele havia sido acometido pela doença, por conta de uma ex namorada que perdera antes de ir embora. Ainda que compreendesse que havia vindo de um pai que acabara de perder o primogênito, Rony decidiu procurar sobre a doença e tentar entender as possibilidades. No fim, chegou à conclusão que aquele era apenas mais um dos delírios de seu pai que provavelmente viera de uma longa sessão ouvindo  _Your Last Trick,_ do _Dire Straits_ … ou pior,  _Long Distance Rounaround,_ do _Yes_.

O pai era a prova viva de que Rock Progressivo fazia mal para as pessoas.

 _“Você vai falar com ele, Johnny?”_ , perguntou o baterista, encarando o amigo, por trás do kit de bateria, com baquetas em punho.

 _“A gente nem sabe se é isso mesmo. Vai que algum carinha deu essas flores pra ele e ele só não jogou tudo fora?”_ , respondeu Johnny, segurando as pétalas com cuidado na mão, em forma de concha.

Bem, era uma possibilidade. Conhecendo Danny, aquela era realmente uma hipótese viável. Talvez aquelas flores fossem de alguma conquista que Danny tivera na noite anterior e, por essa razão, não tinha dormido ali na noite anterior.

 

***

    A consulta estava marcada para as duas e meia da tarde, o que significava que já passavam das quatro e ele ainda não havia sido atendido - maldito sistema de saúde brasileiro que parecia ter perdido não só as duas pernas como também os braços e não andava por nada. Porém, não estava apreensivo. Jurava que não. Reconhecera os seus sintomas da mesma forma que havia reconhecido os de Tony anos atrás. Sabia muito bem como aquilo terminava - guardava até hoje o último cartão postal do amigo, acompanhado da rosa hoje já murcha que este havia sido enviado. _Hanahaki_. A doença do amor não correspondido. A doença das flores. Haviam muitos nomes conhecidos para uma única patologia.

Chegava a ser cômico como um sentimento tão pesado parecia criar coisas tão belas dentro de seu corpo. Sabia que os mais céticos afirmariam que era o mesmo efeito da arte.  _“Use seu coração partido e transforme-o em arte”_ , tinha lido na legenda de alguma postagem do Instagram de Mariana Calçadão, atribuindo a frase a alguma atriz famosa, mas havia uma certa beleza maior em saber que toda aquela angústia que sentia em silêncio ao conviver junto de Johnny Guitar e sua existência magnífica que jamais iria sorrir para ele se tornaria algo tão belo quanto lírios. A flor favorita de Johnny.

Ainda que aqueles lírios acabassem sufocando-o, estava tentando tornar a situação um pouco menos trágica - ao menos, em sua mente.

Viu o rapaz de cabelos loiros encaracolados deixar o consultório médico e o doutor chamar por seu nome. Acenou com a cabeça ao outro e entrou na sala, ciente do que viria a seguir e da decisão que precisava tomar em relação ao seu futuro.

 

***

_“Johnny, que porra é essa?”_

A voz de Starr ecoou pela garagem, atraindo a atenção de Thunder, que desviou sua atenção do pão com Mootela que havia preparado para encarar os outros dois. Logo, fora recebido com a visão de Johnny caído no chão, enquanto a bolsa do baixo de Starr estava aberta no chão, com pétalas espalhadas. O baixista magrelo encarava o amigo com a expressão trincada, visivelmente irritado com toda aquela atitude de Johnny.

 _“Que porra é essa digo eu, Danny. Que merda é essa de cirurgia que tu vai fazer? O que que tá pegando, hein, irmão?”_ , perguntou o guitarrista, segurando a papelada em mãos, enquanto fitava o amigo com olhos intensos. Um bom conhecedor dos dois, como Rony, já podia prever que uma das brigas intensas entre os dois estava prestes a eclodir.

Para alguém que queria tanto liderar uma banda, Johnny conseguia ser bem devagar em demonstrar o que pensava. Pudera, estava assustado. Todas aquelas flores aparecendo em lixeiras, na tubulação e a atitude bizarra de Danny nos últimos dias unidas com as as teorias malucas de Rony estavam praticamente deixando o rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados completamente maluco. Naquela altura, a única coisa que queria era uma resposta de Danny - nem que precisassem brigar para receber uma.

E claro, que ele teve. Do jeito de sempre. Do jeito mais Danny Starr possível.

 _“Vai cuidar da tua vida de merda, Johnny”_ , proferiu o magricelo de cabelos espetados, antes de puxar os documentos da cirurgia das mãos de Johnny e deixar a garagem.

O guitarrista quase se deu por satisfeito, se não fosse a preocupação que ainda fazia morada no fundo de seu cérebro. O que Danny estava escondendo?

***

O grande dia havia chegado. Não passavam das oito da manhã quando Danny adentrou a sala de cirurgias, com as anestesias ainda por fazer efeito, enquanto ouvia o médico grisalho lhe repassar as instruções do procedimento e questionar, pela quarta vez desde que haviam saído do consultório, se ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

_“Mas você vai perder toda e qualquer memória dele…”_

_“Eu sei.”_

_“E os seus sentimentos…”_

_“Eu sei.”_

_“Talvez você não sinta nada nunca mais…”_

_“Eu sei, porra. Anda logo com essa merda.”_

O médico assentiu, indicando a maca para que o baixista se deitasse.

Pela última vez, Danny repassou as memórias que tinha dos seus dias na garagem, dos seus dias na Overdose. Teria que deixar tudo aquilo para trás para que pudesse continuar vivendo. Jamais admitiria em voz alta - agora, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza disso -, mas sentiria falta das discussões, do colchão apertado que os três músicos dividiam. Sentiria falta de ouvir Rony fazer perguntas estúpidas que só serviam para que Danny afiasse cada vez mais a língua e suas respostas, como um treinamento olímpico de grosserias. E, acima de tudo, sentiria falta de Johnny. A fala mansa, os cabelos bagunçados, a sua teimosia insuportável. Sentiria falta das malditas faixas de cabelo coloridas que ele insistia em usar, afirmando que cedo ou tarde, quando fizessem sucesso, aquilo voltaria a fazer parte da moda jovem. No fim, sentiria até falta das últimas semanas que foram preenchidas com brigas e uma quantidade cada vez menor de lírios em seus pulmões. Semanas atrás, temia que acordasse vomitando buquês inteiros de flores, hoje, pela manhã, a quantidade não passava de três unidades.

Ele tossiu uma última vez, sentindo algo preso em sua garganta. Era um único lírio.


End file.
